We Are the Gods
by StarkidStruck
Summary: When Liz finds out she's full goddess and part of a major prophecy, she must go to Camp Half-Blood and be trained by none other than the famous Percy Jackson.
1. My Parents Are Gods&Other Family Secrets

Lizandra "Liz" White has always been called a "troubled child." She never knew either of her parents. For as long as she can remember, she's lived at Mrs. Mansen's Orphanage in a small town in Colorado. But as she nears her 12th birthday, her dull, drab life is about to change.

Silverflint, Colorado. Population: 59.

Whoever my parents were, why did they have to leave me in the most boring town on Earth? There's no schools here. And I'm stuck as one of the 6 kids in the town. I don't have any friends either, except for this one girl at the orphanage, Meg. She's about the same age as me, although she hasn't been here long. I can't say we were friends, because we only ever talked to each other once a month, at most. But Meg's about the only company I have other than batty old Mrs. Mansen.

Mrs. Mansen? She owns the orphanage. She always wears her hair up, with a turban of some sort covering it. And she always wears these huge black sunglasses. She tells me her eyes get sunburned, but I don't believe that. Her orphanage is full of statues. Inside, outside, everywhere. It creeps me out.

I used to always ask Mrs. Mansen who my parents were, and if she knew them. But all the information I got was: Yes, she knew them; No, they weren't dead; and no, I wouldn't believe her if she told me who they were. Supposedly they were famous.

I didn't think I would ever learn who my parents were.

I guess I found out the hard way.

I was sitting in my room. It was a day like any other, the sky gray and the air cold. "Liz, sweetie!" called Mrs. Mansen. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I yelled back, pulling on a pair of jeans and an American Eagle hoodie that Mrs. Mansen had imported from Denver. I ran down the stairs. "Good morning," I said cheerfully. I looked at Mrs. Mansen.

Instead of serving pancakes, she was removing the turban from her head. I didn't have time to goggle over what her hair looked like, because jus then Meg waked in, her nose in a book, as usual. This always bugged me, since I had a lot of trouble with reading.

Then Meg looked up and screamed. The book flew out of her hands. "Don't look!" she yelled, turning me away from Mrs. Mansen.

"Why?" I asked. "What's going on?" Meg picked up her book and thrust it into my hands. "Page 60," she whispered.

Right as I was turning the page, I heard hissing behind me. I was about to turn around when Meg pulled my head back to the book. I stared at the page. The writing was in some ancient gibberish. "How am I supposed to read this?" I yelled, losing my temper.

"Just look at it," said Meg. I strained my eyes, trying to make anything out of the strange letters and symbols. Then the writing began to change before my eyes and I realized I could read it. Meg shoved me into the garden full of statues. "Read the page," urged Meg.

"Medusa," I read aloud.

"That's right," said a voice to my left. I turned to look, but Meg jumped in front of me. "Come on," she said, pushing me in the opposite direction.

"Wait, who's Medusa?" I asked. Meg rolled her eyes. "A monster. She turns you to stone by looking at you."

"Wait a minute," I said. "I thought monsters didn't exist."

"Greek ones do," "Greek like me. Greek like you."

"What? Wait, you?"

"Me," said Meg. "Megara Nelson. Daughter of Zeus and your guardian.?

"My guardian? Wait, who's Zeus?" I asked.

Meg sighed. "Ruler of the Olympians and god of the skies."

"What are the Olympians?" I asked.

"Ugh," groaned Meg. "Let's start over. I'm your guardian, which basically means I'm supposed to keep you safe. I'm a demigod, child of a god and a mortal. And you…you are basically full god. Your parents are Hades, god of the Underworld, and Persephone, goddess of spring and Hades's wife."


	2. I Am Threatened

"Why did they abandon me?" was the first question out of my mouth.

"It is not my place to question the wishes of the gods," said Meg carefully. "However, it may be because since you are the child of two gods, it makes you much more powerful that regular demigods."

"But then why would they leave me here?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Meg quietly.

As soon as she said that, we heard a crashing noise from behind us. I ran and hid behind a statue, but Meg was too slow. I watched from behind the statue with horror as Medusa grabbed Meg from behind. She paced around her, and Meg held her hands over her eyes.

Medusa was making me angry. I felt a strong rush of power coming from somewhere inside my gut. As if by instinct, I extended my hand over Medusa's shadowy figure. A rush came from somewhere and then a gush of what looked like orange and green fire shot at the back of her snake-filled head. She turned toward me just in time for the fire to hit her full-on in the face. She screamed and fell backwards, and Meg and I watched her body go up in bright, poisonous flames.

I ran back inside the house, grabbed her sword and used it to slice off her head. Meg and I took off running.

"How that heck did I just do that?" I panted.

"I told you," said Meg matter-of-factly. "You're a goddess."

** R/R? Thanks. This story is actually part of a ten-book series written by me and my friend. I would post the whole series but I don't have the other books from my friend. It's okay though, because they're still understandable without the others. Anyways, I promise this story gets better. **** Thanks for reading. x Taco**


	3. Camp Half Blood

"We have to find a way to get you to Camp," Meg told me as we walked along the side of the road.

"Camp?" I asked.

Meg nodded. "Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait," I said. "I thought you said I wasn't a half-blood."

Meg rolled her eyes. "You aren't. But it's the only safe place for you. Out in the world, you'll attract even more monsters than a half-blood."

I frowned. "Why can't I live in Oll-ompie-whatever?"

"Olympus," Meg corrected. "Because your parents, er-aren't Olympians."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Hades was banished by my dad and his other brother, Poseidon. And Hades kidnapped your mother. They have to live in the Underworld."

"Can't I go live with them?" I asked.

Meg shook her head. "Trust me, you do not want to live there."

I sighed and let a few moments pass. "So where is this Camp?"

Meg pulled a map out of her pocket. "Long Island." She pointed to the map. "This will show us the safest routes, and what kind of transportation to take. Right now, we need to find a bus."

"But that's really far," I protested. "How are we supposed to find a bus to take us there?"

Meg shrugged. "We'll just keep transferring buses if we have to. Meanwhile, you might be needing these." She pressed a handful of gold coins into my hand. "Drachmas."

We sat on the side of a deserted road, thinking. It was getting dark. We sat there for almost an hour before any cars came along the road. And then what we saw wasn't a car, but a bus.

The bus was fairly large, decorated in lavender with a bunch of other colors. "Isis" was written along the side in ancient Greek, and then again in slanted letters, which made it nearly impossible for me to read because of my dyslexia.

A scrawny girl opened the side door. She had frizzy blonde air, bright red lipstick, and was chewing bubble gum. She wasn't exactly pretty, and I wouldn't have guessed that she was half-god until she spoke. "Good evening, I'm Mary, daughter of Athena. Welcome to our bus. Transportation for homeless half-bloods. Now, where are you headed?"

"Camp Half-Blood, where else?" said Meg.

Mary nodded and held out her hand. Meg gave me a look and I reached into my pocket and handed Mary a few of the drachmas.

We walked in the bus and sat down. We were the only ones on the bus except for Mary and the driver.

"How is it that this bus just happened to turn up exactly where we were?" I whispered to Meg as the bus started off at a surprisingly fast speed.

Anne, overhearing us, smacked her gum and pointed to what looked like a GPS system. "We're stationed in New York. This baby tells us when and where a half-blood turns up that needs to be picked up. We saw you two pop up on here this morning."

The driver turned around and I saw that he only had one eye, which was in the middle of his forehead. "Chiron sent our butts right over here. Although the D-man had some objections to bringing the little goddess to Camp," he raised his one eyebrow at me. "He's worried she'll attract monsters to Camp."

Anne frowned. "But he allowed that Titan girl last year," she said, and I saw Meg shiver beside me.

"So, have you ever been to this Camp?" I asked Meg.

"Once, 6 years ago. I was 8,"

"So you were sent to Colorado just to protect me?" I asked her. She nodded. "For 6 years, you've had the only connection to my real life…and you never even spoke to me?"

"No," said Meg. "Remember, you were living with a Greek monster," I frowned. "Anyways, Chiron forbade me to tell you until you were ready."

"But you didn't tell me," I said.

"Well, I was hoping to catch your attention with the Greek books. Trying to find a way to show you, or tell you, before you were 12 and before what happened did happen."

"Next stop, Camp Half-Blood," Anne said, smacking her gum for the millionth time.

This sent a jolt of excitement through my body. The bus stopped, and we got out of the bus.

"Welcome home," said Meg.

**EDIT: I combined chapter 3 and chapter 4 so that this would be a longer chapter. Sorry if it's still short. I might have to combine a few more chapters, so the story may be a few chapters short of the original 14. Anyways, hope you're enjoying it! x Taco**


	4. The Wine God Decides My Fate

**Disclaimer: Characters appearing in this chapter and later chapters from the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series belong to Rick Riordan. Nothing belongs to me except for the story and characters Liz, Meg, etc. The character "Ophelia" belongs to my friend Victoria.**

When we stepped through the entrance to the camp, I was greeted with a bustle of activity. There were campers swordfighting violently and girls sunbathing on some rocks. I took a deep breath and the smell of pine trees filled my nose.

My eyes scanned the camp once more and I saw a girl walking towards us. She was tall, skinny, and had long red hair. She would have been really pretty if she didn't have a death scowl on her face.

"Hi," said Meg. "You must be Ophelia. I'm Meg, daughter of Zeus, and this is Liz-"

"I know who you are," the girl snapped back rather rudely. "and your parents are babies compared to mine. My father, Kronos, is the ruler of the Titans. And my mother is Olympia. And I shall help my father rule the world."

Meg rolled her eyes. That was beginning to be her signature thing."You're kidding right? Didn't that Percy kid destroy Kronos, like, fifteen years ago?"

"You can never destroy a god, Megara."

"Kronos isn't a god! He's a Titan! He doesn't deserve to be called a god!" Meg yelled.

Ophelia's eyes flared red. _Uh-oh, _I thought._ We made her angry._

"You two, versus me, Christmas day. We'll just see whose parents are gods," she snapped.

A voice behind me stopped my tart reply. "Welcome, you two." I spun around to see a man standing there. No, wait, not a man. A horse. The creature had the front of a man, and the body of a great white stallion. A centaur. He stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. When he smiled, his eyes crinkled kindly. "Liz. It's a pleasure t meet you. My name is Chiron. I'm the activities director here."

I shook his hand. "I'm not a half-blood," I said. "Why am I accepted here?"

Chiron smiled knowingly. "That's a question we'll need to discuss with Mr. D. Come, I'll introduce you."

As we walked, Chiron said, "I was hoping you wouldn't make enemies with that Titan girl."

"Why?"

"You'll see," he said. He led me into a big room, where a man was sitting, sipping Diet Coke. He was rather short and sort of chubby, and hat a light brown beard. He was wearing a deep purple shirt and tan trousers.

When he heard us enter, he looked up and frowned. "The young goddess?" he asked.

Chiron nodded.

"Good," said Mr. D.

Then the centaur's face darkened. "Dionysus. I think she's the One."

"What 'One'?" I asked.

Mr. D. and Chiron both sighed. "When the seven half-bloods returned from their last quest," began Chiron, "the Oracle gave us another prophecy. The prophecy says that a young god and Titan will fight each other…and one must kill the other."

I frowned.

"We need someone to train you so you're ready," said Chiron. "It is not good that you have already assigned a battle date with Ophelia."

"Percy," said Mr. D.

"What?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson."

Chiron looked at him. "I thought Percy was happily married and living in Connecticut."

Mr. D. shook his head. "He is, but remember how upset he was when he heard about the last prophecy? I think he'll help Liz."

Chiron nodded. "Come on, Liz. We should go Iris-message him."

**Yay! Percy comes back in the next chapter! :) Anyways, hopefully you guys like it so far. This has also been a combined chapter. I'll try to type up the rest of the story soon, then I'll post the next story… :) x Taco**


	5. Percy Jackson

"What's an Iris-message?" I asked.

"It's sort of like instant-messaging, or video chatting," said Chiron. " Iris, the goddess of rainbows, sort of hosts the Iris-messages. What you do is find something that can make a rainbow, offer a drachma, and tell Iris who you want to talk to. It's easy."

We stopped outside a cabin lined with seashells and lots of other ocean-type items. "Poseidon's cabin," murmured Chiron. "We'll use Percy's fountain, for old time's sake."

We walked inside to see a beautiful , large fountain. Chiron threw in a coin and murmured, "Oh goddess, accept our offering." The drachma disappeared and the sheet of water turned white. "Perseus Jackson." said Chiron.

The blank picture changed to show a large house. It was beautifully decorated inside and I could tell that the owner had some class.

A tall, pretty lady with curly blond hair turned around and seemed to see us. A smile lit up her face. "Hi Chiron!"

Chiron smiled lightly. "Hello, Annabeth. Is Percy there?"

"Yes," said Annabeth. "He's teaching Luke swordfighting. I'll go get him!" she scampered off.

"Who's Luke?" I asked.

"Their son," Chiron told me.

A moment later, a tall handsome man walked in. He had jet black hair and blue-green eyes that reminded me of the ocean. When he saw us, his face broke into a grin. "Good morning, Chiron," he said cheerfully. "How have you been?"

"Fine," said Chiron. "But it is not for myself that I am messaging you about," He motioned to me. "We need your help, Percy. Do you remember the new prophecy?"

Percy's face fell into a worried expression. "How could I forget?"

Chiron nodded. "I feel the same way." He looked at me sadly. "Anyway, we've found the Titan girl. And I think we've found the goddess as well. Percy, meet Liz White."

Percy's eyes flickered to me and my body was filled with a warm feeling. "Hi, Liz. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied. "You're, like, a legend at Camp Half-Blood. It's everyone's dream to meet you."

Percy blushed. "Why am I famous? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did!" I protested. "You defeated Kronos!"

"That wasn't all me," replied Percy. "It was mostly Annabeth."

Just then, Annabeth walked in. "What?"

"I was telling Liz how it was mostly you who defeated Kronos and Luke," said Percy.

Annabeth was about to reply when another voice spoke. "Me?"

"No, not you, honey," Annabeth told the boy who walked in. He looked about eight or nine years old. He had longish shaggy sand-colored hair and Percy's sea-colored eyes. He jumped back when he saw us.

"What's that, Dad?"

"Luke, this is Chiron and Liz. They're I-Ming us from Camp Half-Blood. You're going there soon, remember?"

Luke nodded.

Percy turned back to us. "So, what's this about the prophecy?" he asked.

"Well," said Chiron. "Last year, a captive was brought to Camp Half-Blood. As it turns out, she's a full-blooded Titan. And her father is Kronos."

"That certainly didn't take long for him to reform," said Percy.

Chiron nodded. "And Liz just came here. She's daughter of Hades and Persephone. And Ophelia has already challenged her to a duel. Christmas Day."

"Hmmm…" said Percy, thinking. "Chiron, I know what you're up to. And the answer is yes. I'll be there tomorrow. About 12 noon. See you then."

The sheet of water showing his image flickered, then went back to clear water.

**Yay! Finally Chapter 5 is up. For some reason that took me a while to type up and look over. Anyways, R/R? Thanks. Hopefully I'll be finished putting up the whole story by tomorrow. Hope you like it so far. Bye for now. x Taco**

** PS-Big hugs to everyone who has reviewed so far! :)**


End file.
